The Dream Chronicles: The Fight Against Nightmare
by TCKing12
Summary: This is the story of when The Rugrats fought Nightmare for the first time. The Rugrats and Peter (Me) are chosen by The Watcher Of Dreams to save The Dream World from the dangerous Dream Creature Nightmare.
1. The Sleepover

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover**

It was December 22, 2013, in Modesto, California. Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, and Peter (Me) were having a sleepover at Tommy and Dil's house. They got into their sleeping bags that were in the living room.

"Mom, can you read us a bedtime story?" Dil asked.

"Dil, aren't you too old for bedtime stories?" Didi asked.

"Aw, come on mom! Just for tonight?" Dil asked.

"Well, alright." Didi said. She then said "But I think that Peter should have the honor of telling the story.". She then asked him "Do you want to tell them the story?".

"Sure." Peter said.

Peter then told everyone a story about a kingdom far far away, and a prince who embarked on a quest to save a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon. He teamed up with a bunch of fairy tale characters, and in the end, the prince slayed the dragon, freed the princess, and they lived happily ever after.

When the story ended, Didi turned off the light, and the guys drifted off to sleep.


	2. Gaining Powers

**Chapter 2: Gaining Powers**

Peter opened his eyes, and stood up. Right away, he noticed that he wasn't in Tommy and Dil's house, but standing on the stone floor of some sort of underground cave. He looked up and saw a stalactite ceiling high above.

"Where am I?" Peter asked himself.

As he looked around, he saw each of his friends lying around him.

"Guys get up!" Peter shouted.

Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi woke up, and stood up.

"Where are we?" Angelica asked.

"Judging by our surroundings, we are in a cave underground." Peter said.

"That would be correct." a voice said.

The Rugrats were startled by the voice.

"Who said that?" Lil asked.

Out of the shadows, stepped a fairly young looking man. He was wearing a light blue robe underneath a light blue cloak, and around his back was a blue cape, and he had on a blue hood as well. He was also holding a staff that contained a glowing green stone in it's head.

"Welcome children! I am The Watcher Of Dreams, the ruler of The Dream World." the man said.

"Is this real?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, this is real." The Watcher Of Dreams said. He then said "But this is only a dream. However, you are here because this land needs your help.".

"What do you mean?" Susie asked.

"You must help restore balance to this world. Until this happens, you will not be able to awaken from this dream, and time in the real world has been stopped." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"What's the problem?" Tommy asked.

"The one who is behind the chaos in this world is a man named Nightmare. He currently rules this land from his palace in the Mountain that is called Mount Dream, which is to the North of The Dream Worlds Capital, Dream City." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"So how are we going to get there? And how will we be able to fight him?" Dil asked.

"I will grant each of you super powers to help you in your quest. Each of you will have different abilities and powers." The Watcher Of Dreams said. He summoned a beam of light that enveloped each of the Rugrats. When the light disappeared, they were dressed differently, and looked different.

Tommy was dressed in a dark blue robe. Chuckie had on a simple white tee shirt and brown pants, and his fiery orange hair was slicked back. Lil was wearing a white dress, and her skin was a pale color. Phil was dressed in a orange robe. Angelica had on a gray trench coat, and she had metal claws that were attached to her knuckles. Susie was wearing a red suit with yellow gloves on her hands, and she had a yellow mask that was covering her face. Dil was dressed in red, and around his back was a purple cape. And Kimi had on a dress that was purple in color. The only person who still looked the same was Peter, who still had on his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.

The Watcher Of Dreams then continued speaking.

"Tommy, you have stretching powers. You can stretch, bend, and expand parts of your body." The Watcher Of Dreams said to Tommy.

He turned to Chuckie, and he said "Chuckie, you have the power of Super Strength, which means that your strength is unlimited.".

He turned to Lil, and he said "Lil, you have ice powers. Your temperature goes down to below Negative 999 Billion Degrees, and you can go into places with cold temperatures and still stay warm. You can also freeze anything that you wish.".

He turned to Phil, and he said "Phil, you have fire powers. Your temperature is even more than the temperature of the sun and of a supernova. You can also burn anything that you wish.".

He turned to Angelica, and he said "Angelica, you have Claw Powers. The Metal Claws that are in your knuckles are so sharp, that you can use them to cut through anything, like wood, ice, stone, steel, and even other metal. You can also Regenerate, which means that your injuries can heal in seconds. And you also have Heightened Senses, which means that your senses are more powerful.".

He turned to Susie, and he said "Susie, you have Super Speed. You can run 30 times faster than the speed of light.".

He turned to Dil, and he said "Dil, you have Magnetic Powers. You can manipulate any Magnetic Object that you come across.".

He turned to Kimi, and he said "Kimi, you have the ability to turn Invisible, and you can create Massive Force Fields.".

And then he turned to Peter, and he said "And finally Peter. You have electrical powers. You have the ability to shoot out electricity from your fingers, you are immune to electrical shocks, and if you raise your arms into the air, lightning will go into your fingers, and you will be able to shoot it at your enemies. You also have ice and fire powers, and the ability to make a extremely loud, and vibrating scream that's called The Mystical Wail.".

He then said "And all of you also have the ability to fly and all of you have the ability to summon me.".

When he was done speaking, Phil asked "And what are Nightmare's Powers?".

"He is able to cause pain inside you without even touching you, he has Telekinesis, he has Mind Control, he can create holographic projections of himself, he can create shields that can block anything that comes towards him, he can fire beams of energy at you, he can teleport, he can form things, he can steal Powers, he can fly, he can disguise himself, he has the ability to create creatures that not even your worst nightmares can conjure up, he has the ability to use magic, and he can use The Mystical Wail." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

He then took out a thermos from one of the pockets that was in his robe, and tossed it to Peter, and he said "When you have defeated Nightmare, seal him up in this.". He then said "I will now take you to the surface. This cave is underneath the very southern part of The Dream World. From there, you will have to travel North to Mount Dream. Good luck!".

The next thing the Rugrats knew, they were enwrapped in another beam of light. When the light disappeared inside the cave, they weren't there. When everyone was gone, The Watcher Of Dreams walked back into the shadows.


	3. The Forest

**Chapter 3: The Forest**

The Rugrats found themselves in a bright beam of white light. When it disappeared, they found themselves in a desert under a night sky filled with stars and a full moon. Several clouds spanned the sky. In the distance, they could see a large mountain, and atop it, was a large monolithic castle.

"Let's go!" Peter said.

The Rugrats began their journey towards the mountain in the distance. As they walked, somewhere within the castle's stone walls, Nightmare awaited them.

The first area that they had to walk through was a dark forest at the end of the desert. After they walked in the forest for five minutes, they saw a glimpse of a woman up ahead. She was a life sized Lego character, and she was dressed in black. Her hair was black, with 2 bangs that were colored blue and pink. She was currently fighting some small black monsters with a Lego sword.

"Hey look! That person is fighting some monsters!" Tommy said.

"Let's help her!" Kimi said.

They ran straight ahead towards the woman.

"May we be of some assistance to you?" Peter asked.

"Be my guest." the woman said.

The Rugrats joined the woman in fighting the monsters by using their powers. After the fight, the monsters faded into thin air.

"Thanks. I don't know who you guys are, but I'm grateful to you." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked.

"My name is Lucy, but you can call me Wyldstyle. I'm from the city of Bricksburg." the woman said. She then asked "So you guys were chosen by The Watcher Of Dreams to save the world, right?".

"Yes." Peter said. He then asked "Why are you here?".

"I'm on my way to Nightmare's palace. He kidnapped my friend." Wyldstyle said.

"We're also on our way to Nightmare's palace." Chuckie said.

"You are?" Wyldstyle asked. She then said "Please let me join you! We can fight together!".

"Welcome to the team, Wyldstyle." Peter said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Wyldstyle asked.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy said.

"I'm Chuckie." Chuckie said.

"I'm Lil." Lil said.

"I'm Phil." Phil said.

"I'm Angelica." Angelica said.

"I'm Susie." Susie said.

"I'm Dil" Dil said.

"I'm Kimi." Kimi said.

"And I'm Peter." Peter said.

When they were done introducing themselves, Peter said "Let's be on our way.".

* * *

A little later, as they continued to walk through the forest, Susie asked Wyldstyle "You mentioned earlier that your friend was kidnapped?".

"Yes." Wyldstyle said. She then said "His name is Emmet. He is also a Lego character and he is also from Bricksburg.".

"Can you tell us how he got captured?" Peter asked.

"Well, yesterday, while Emmet was at his job as a construction worker, Nightmare knocked him out, and took off with him." Wyldstyle said.

They came to a large river, and Tommy asked "How are we going to get across this river?".

Peter looked around, and noticed a large tree near the edge of the river.

"I got it!" he said.

He raised his right arm towards the sky, and the sky darkened with clouds. Lightning then shot down into Peter's fingers, and he shot the tree with the lightning, and it collapsed onto the river.

"Nice job Peter." Lil said.

"It helps to have someone with electrical powers on the team." Peter said.

The Rugrats and Wyldstyle walked across the river on the tree.

"If Emmet was here, he could just build something to help us across the river." Wyldstyle said.

"Who's Emmet?" Dil asked.

"Her friend. Nightmare kidnapped him." Susie said.

"He must be in Nightmare's palace." Wyldstyle said. She then said "To get there, we must get out of this forest. Then, we need to cross Dream Sea. After that, we need to get across The Ice Fields. After that, we need to get through Dream City, and then enter the cavern which leads up to the mountain which will take us to Nightmare's palace.".

They continued on their way towards the mountain in the distance.


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Meanwhile, at that very moment, in the castle atop the mountain, Nightmare watched the Rugrats and Wyldstyle as they journeyed towards his palace. He could see them through a magic mirror.

Nightmare was 6'0, and he had blue skin, grey flaming hair, black eyeballs, red eyes, and he wore a black jump suit, with the letter N on the center, and he was wearing white boots, had on black gloves, and he had on a white cape as well.

"So, these children think that they can stand a chance against me, the Dream Creature? Ha! Nightmare asked.

High above him, in a cage attached to the roof, was a young man. He was a life sized Lego character, and he had brown hair, and he was dressed in a construction outfit. This was Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle's friend. He was completely defenseless because Nightmare had made sure that there was nothing that Emmet could build with to help him get out.

"Come on guys, where are you when I need you? I know that you'll come for me!" Emmet muttered.


	5. Dark Sonic

**Chapter 5: Dark Sonic**

Back in the forest, the Rugrats and Wyldstyle were continuing on their journey. They soon reached the edge of the forest, and came into a field. They looked ahead, and saw that they were near a harbor.

"The sea that is before you is the Dream Sea. In order for us to continue on our journey, we need to cross it." Wyldstyle said.

But as they started to move away from the edge of the forest, something rose from the ground and materialized. The figure appeared to be a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Phil asked in disbelief.

But once everyone got a closer look at it, they saw that it was not Sonic. It looked like Sonic, but instead it had red eyes, and black eyeballs.

"Who are you?" Dil asked.

"I am Dark Sonic. The fastest hedgehog in The Dream World. And I am here to stop you from getting to Nightmare." the hedgehog said.

"It looks like that we'll have to defeat him to proceed." Wyldstyle said.

The Rugrats then prepared to fight him. But before they could react, Dark Sonic ran at them at the speed of light, and knocked everyone down. They got up, and Peter said "It looks like he has Super Speed. We are going to need to be careful around him.".

Susie thought about it, and she said "Since I also have the power of Super Speed, I think that I can take this guy on.".

Peter thought about it, and he said "Very well. But we'll provide backup for you.".

"Okay." Susie said.

So Susie charged at Dark Sonic, and started attacking him, while the other Rugrats came up behind her. Wyldstyle stayed behind. Susie landed a punch in Dark Sonic's gut, but Dark Sonic recovered from the blow, picked up Susie, and threw her into Dil, knocking them over in the process. Dark Sonic then ran over to Angelica so he could attack her, but she slashed at his face with her claws. Dark Sonic stumbled back in pain, and put a hand over the scratch, and glared at her.

Peter looked at what was happening, and he got an idea. He called out "Duck!".

The Rugrats did so, and Peter had a circle of snow form around him. When it reached whiteout level, he had the snow and wind drawn out of the air and into his body, and then it exploded out radically, sending out blasts of cold mist like lances of ice in all directions. One of which sailed straight to Dark Sonic's chest region and pierced the area right over his heart.

Instantly, the young hedgehog let out a gasp as what felt like an ice knife piercing him, and he couldn't breathe or move. At once, he lost all of his strength as his eyes closed and he collapsed on the ground.

Everyone wondered if Dark Sonic was dead, but after a few seconds, he reopened his eyes, and he spread out his hands to push himself up. He wearily stood up, and put his hands over his chest. He then looked at his hands, and when he did, he felt a wave of fear. Frost was coating his hands before his eyes. Not only that, but the tips of his fingers were turning a lighter blue. And not blue in the sense that most people think of, literally light blue... and transparent. He looked at Peter in shock, and the look stayed there, because as soon as he did, the center of his chest turned transparent and light blue... flawless, perfect ice. It seemed to emanate right from his heart, and it quickly spread across his chest, up his neck, shoulders, and down his hips, and then down to his arms and legs and over his head. The ice statue that had been Dark Sonic, locked in that last position he had made, let out one white puff from the mouth region, and then merely stood there. When Dark Sonic was frozen, Chuckie ran up to him, and punched the sculpture, which made it shatter into many different pieces.

When that was done, everyone continued on their way.


	6. The Kracken

**Chapter 6: The Kracken**

The Rugrats and Wyldstyle walked across the field, and came to the harbor. To their luck, they found a large black pirate ship that wasn't being used, and they decided to use that ship to cross the Dream Sea. So they left the docks, and headed North on the water.

After about one hour, they were still out at sea, and the ride was going by smoothly. Suddenly, they felt the ship jolt, and everyone fell backwards. They got up, and Angelica asked "What the heck was that?".

"I don't know." Phil said.

Everyone ran to the side of the pirate ship, and saw large bubbles springing up from underwater.

"What is that?" Wyldstyle asked.

Peter knew what this was, and he said "Everyone get away from the side of the boat!".

"Why?" Kimi asked.

"It's a sea monster!" Peter said.

Everyone got away from the side of the boat, and sure enough, two blue tentacles came out from the water, and soon, an octopus like creature emerged. It was the Kracken.

Two of Kracken's tentacles grabbed Lil and Susie, and two more grabbed Kimi and Wyldstyle.

A battle then took place.

Peter flew over to the Kracken's tentacle that was holding Kimi, and he inhaled. When he did, his neck glowed orange. He then breathed out fire like a dragon and he breathed the fire onto the tentacle. This caused the Kracken to roar out in pain, and the fire burned the tentacle enough for it to release it's grip of Kimi, and she flew back onto the pirate ship.

At the same time, Phil and Tommy ran to the tentacles that were holding Lil. Phil fired a beam of fire at it and that caused the Kracken to release it's grip on Lil. She started to fall, but Tommy caught her, and pulled her into the boat.

Also at the same time, Angelica ran over to the tentacle that was holding Susie. Five tentacles came towards Angelica, but she stabbed them, and the Kracken roared in pain. She then severed the tentacle that Susie was in, and it flopped onto the deck. Angelica ran over to it, and helped Susie get free.

And at the same time, Chuckie and Dil ran over to the tentacle that was holding Wyldstyle. Chuckie ripped off one of the tentacles that came at him, and Dil used his Magnetic Powers on one of the Krackens tentacles to disable it, because that tentacle was made out of iron. Chuckie then pounded on the tentacle that was holding Wyldstyle, and the grip on her was released. She started falling, but Dil flew over, caught her, and flew back onto the pirate ship.

When Lil, Susie, Kimi, and Wyldstyle were saved, the Kracken and it's remaining tentacles disappeared under the waves.

Everyone was breathing heavily, and Tommy asked "Is it over?".

Peter shook his head, and he said "No! We've just made it angrier!".

"What are we going to do?" Chuckie asked.

Peter thought about it, and he got an idea.

"I have a plan." Peter said.

* * *

A few seconds later, the Kracken rose back out of the water, and it's head was visible. This is what Peter wanted to happen. As soon as it's head was visible enough, he called out to Phil and Lil "Now!".

Lil shot an Ice beam into the Kracken's mouth, while Phil shot a Fire beam into it's mouth. While they were firing beams, Peter shot an Electrical charge into the Kracken's mouth, and the Kracken roared out in pain. It then collapsed back into the water.

When the Kracken didn't reappear, they continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nightmare's palace, Nightmare watched them through his magic mirror.

"So it seems that Kracken has failed." Nightmare said. He then said "Impressive! But now they will have to deal with a new threat in The Ice Fields.".


	7. The Midgard Serpent

**Chapter 7: The Midgard Serpent**

After another hour, the pirate ship finally reached the docks on the other side of the Dream Sea. Everyone got off, and they continued walking towards Dream Mountain. After they walked away from the docks, they found outside an Ice Field.

They started walking through it, and walked for 30 minutes.

At the end of 30 minutes, they were about halfway to the other side of The Ice Field.

Suddenly, Angelica sensed something.

"Uh-oh." Angelica said.

Everyone stopped walking, turned in her direction, and Phil asked "What is it?".

"I sense something." Angelica said.

"What are you talking about?" Dil asked. He then said "I don't see...".

Suddenly, about 30 feet away from them, something crashed through the surface of the ice, and rose high into the air. It appeared to be a huge yellow serpent that looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was the Midgard Serpent.

When it's full height was shown, it tried to attack everyone by biting them with it's huge teeth. Everyone dodged the attack, and Angelica ran forward, flew up, slashed it's neck with her claws, and flew back down. The Midgard Serpent hissed in pain, and tried to bite her, but Wyldstyle ran to the back of the Midgard Serpent, and cut it's skin with her sword. This caused the Midgard Serpent to turn around and face her. It was just going to bite her, when Lil formed an icicle and threw it at the Midgard Serpent. The ice penetrated the skin, and the Midgard Serpent cried out in pain.

It then spotted Kimi, and got an idea. It reached over to her, and wrapped it's body around her. Kimi struggled against the grip, but it was too much for her. The Midgard Serpent then began to squeeze the life out of her, and Kimi began to get crushed. She cried out in pain, and felt herself losing consciousness. But then, Peter raised his arms into the air, and lightning shot down into his fingers. He then shot the lightning into the Midgard Serpents skin, and it cried out in pain. It released it's grip on Kimi, and she collapsed onto the ice.

The Midgard Serpent focused it's attention on Peter. It tried to bite him, but he flew up into the air right before he would have been bitten. He then summoned the most powerful electrical charge that he could muster, and shot it at the Midgard Serpent. It roared out in pain, and venom started leaking out of it's mouth. Peter saw this coming, and used his telekinesis to push everyone out of the way. After losing most of the venom, the Midgard Serpent collapsed back into the ice.

Peter then flew over to Kimi to make sure she was alright. She was, and everyone continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nightmare's palace, Nightmare watched them.

"So, the Midgard Serpent has also been defeated. Oh well, now they'll have to deal with another threat in Dream City." Nightmare said.


	8. Electro

**Chapter 8: Electro**

After 5 more minutes of walking, everyone got out of The Ice Field, and they found themselves in a grassy field. Toward their north, they could see a huge advanced looking city.

"That's Dream City." Wyldstyle said. She then said "In order to get to Dream Mountain we need to go through Dream City.".

So everyone walked across the field and they arrived at the gate to the city which was opened. They walked into Dream City and they saw that there were no citizens in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"The Watcher Of Dreams must have evacuated the place when Nightmare attacked." Wyldstyle said.

Peter nodded and he said "Well then, lets go.".

But then as soon as they started walking, they heard a scream coming from The Dream City National Bank.

"What was that?" Lil asked.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble." Susie said.

So the Rugrats and Wyldstyle ran to the bank and when they got there Chuckie tore the door right off its hinges. When the door was off, they ran inside and they could see that there was a problem.

A nearby fountain was broken and water was gushing from the fountain onto the floor. 3 people were on platforms above the floor, one was on a desk, another was behind a glass window, and another person was under debris. Everyone could also see that someone was standing on top of a bank truck that was inside the bank and the person was electrifying the floor by shooting a beam of electricity at the water. This person was wearing a green suit and he had a yellow mask on his face. It was Electro.

Peter turned to everyone and he said "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Everyone will split up and go rescue the three people who are on the platforms. When we're done with that, we will go and fight Electro.".

"Okay." everyone said.

So everyone split up. Tommy, Lil, and Wyldstyle went over to the man who was on the desk (Tommy had to carry Wyldstyle since she couldn't fly). When they got to him, the man said "Help me! The floor is electrified.".

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" Tommy said.

Tommy stretched himself to the stairs and the man walked across him until he got to the stairs. When the man was safe, Tommy let go and he returned to his normal shape.

Phil, Angelica, Susie, and Dil flew over to the man who was behind the glass window, and when they got there the man said "Help! I can't open the window!".

Angelica slashed at the window with her claws and she flew in and got the guy to the stairs.

And Peter, Chuckie, and Kimi went over to the man who was below the debris. Chuckie and Kimi flew over, but since Peter had electrical powers, he walked across the water. The electric that was in the water didn't harm him because he just absorbed the electric. When the three of them got over to the person buried under the debris, Chuckie reached under the debris, and lifted it off the ground, and then he threw it over to the door to the bank.

"Thank you for saving me." the man who had been buried under the debris said to Peter, Kimi, and Chuckie.

"Your welcome." Kimi said.

The man then ran out a nearby door, and everyone met up by the door to the bank. When they were there, Electro shouted "Okay, enough playing around! It's showtime!". He then jumped down from the truck and landed by the vault.

Upon seeing where he landed, Angelica charged at him.

"Angelica no!" Dil yelled.

Angelica paid no attention to him, and when she got close to Electro, he started zapping her with a beam of electricity. Even though she had Regeneration, she was getting hurt by it.

When he saw what was happening, Peter flew over and landed in front of Electro. Electro stopped zapping Angelica, who fell to the floor, and he fired a bolt of electric at Peter, but when it hit him, the electric didn't hurt Peter.

"Oh no." Electro said.

Peter then used his telekinesis to throw Electro back. He hit the vaults golden door, and he was knocked unconscious.

When Electro was knocked unconscious, Peter walked over to Angelica and he helped her up, and he asked "Are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine." Angelica said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Angelica said.

The two of them then walked back to the others, and they left the bank.


	9. Overlord

**Chapter 9: Overlord**

The Rugrats and Wyldstyle walked out of Dream City and they started walking toward Dream Mountain. They walked into another forest and after 15 minutes they were soon near Dream Mountain.

"To reach Nightmare's palace we must enter the cavern at the foot of Dream Mountain, pass through the icy cavern, and fight his allies along the way." Wyldstyle said.

"You mean there's more?" Dil asked.

"Yes." Wyldstyle said. She then said "First we must fight three villains. Nightmare is the strongest of the villains and he is our sworn enemy.".

"We know that." Angelica said.

"Guarding the caverns entrance is Overlord. Inhabiting the icy cavern is Loki. And living in the moat surrounding the castle is Spongebab. Inside the castle is Nightmare." Wyldstyle said.

5 minutes later, they exited the forest and they came to the base of Dream Mountain.

"There it is!" Susie exclaimed.

But as they approached the cavern entrance, something rose from the ground and materialized. The figure appeared to be a man with a beard and goatee and he was dressed in a dark grey cloak, there was a pale green cape around the back of his body, there were black leather boots on his feet, and his eyes glowed red.

"It's Overlord! We need to defeat him in order to proceed!" Wyldstyle exclaimed. She then said "He is immune to fire, ice, and electric.".

"Let's get him!" Tommy exclamed.

So they ran toward Overlord. Chuckie did a ground slam which shook the ground and it sent Overlord flying. Overlord got up and he charged at Angelica. She swung at him with her claws but he dodged them by sliding. He then grabbed the wrist of her left arm and he flipped her over. Tommy tried to stretch his arms around Overlord, but Overlord faded in a black mist. Tommy looked around, trying to figure out where he went but then Overlord reappeared behind him and punched him. Overlord was then about to kick Tommy when Peter used his telekinesis to throw Overlord a few feet away. Overlord got up and he spotted Wyldstyle. He saw that she had a sword so he pulled out a sword of his own and he said "Suffer to my power!".

Kimi grabbed Wyldstyle's sword and she said "Bring it on!".

The others watched as Overlord and Kimi dueled with the swords. Overlord drove his sword's blade into the ground, which shook the ground, but Kimi maintained her balance.

Then with a quick slash, Kimi swung the sword and she exclaimed "Eat this!".

The sword's blade struck Overlord and he screamed in agony.

"You may have bested me Kimi, but you will never beat Loki, Spongebab, or Nightmare!" Overlord exclaimed.

With those words, Overlord collapsed forward. His cape flapped upward a final time before it settled down. Then in a bright light, Overlord disappeard.

When he was gone, Kimi gave Wyldstyle back her sword and Peter said "Let's continue on our way.".

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Nightmare watched The Rugrats and Wyldstyle through his magic mirror.

"So it seems that Overlord has crumbled before their power." Nightmare said. He then said "Very impressive! But they will freeze in Loki's power!".

In his cage, Emmet silently congratulated Wyldstyle and her new friends.


	10. Loki

**Chapter 10: Loki**

Back in the cavern, The Rugrats and Wyldstyle were passing through the icy cavern. They came across a large open area and they could see that they were standing on a rocky ledge overlooking a pool of freezing cold water. High above them on the other side, was another rocky cliff leading to the other part of the cavern.

Lil shot a blast of cold mist in front of the cliff, and it formed stairs that went from the cliff that they were on toward the rocky cliff on the other side. Everyone walked up the stars and once they were on the other cliff they continued forward.

They continued upward through the cavern, knowing that they would soon reach the exit where they would find the castle. Of course, they knew that they would have to fight Loki first.

Suddenly, a man appeared before them. He had black hair, emerald green eyes, and a golden horned helmet was on his head, and he was wearing a gray coat, and a green cape was on his back. He was also holding a scepter that had a glowing blue stone.

"It's Loki!" Wyldstyle exclaimed. She then said "We need to be careful around him.".

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Susie asked.

She then ran up to Loki so she could attack him. But when she got up to him, Loki tapped his scepter over her heart. When he did that, Susie's eyes turned a black color and then the blackness faded. But instead of her eyes being a normal color, they were a glowing blue color. She then charged at Tommy and she attempted to attack him but Tommy stretched his body around her so she couldn't move.

"I think Loki's mind controlling her!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to battle Loki in order to help her." Peter said.

So everyone carefully approached Loki while Tommy still kept himself stretched around Susie. Wyldstyle ran up to Loki, and when she got to him Loki tried to whack her with his scepter, but Wyldstyle slid so she wouldn't be hit. She then stood up and swung her sword at him and in the process the sword managed to cut him on his face but the cut was swallow enough to not bleed. Loki turned his attention towards Wyldstyle and he fired a blast of blue energy from his scepter at her. She dodged it and Loki was about to fire another blast at her when Lil fired a blast of ice at him. The blast didn't hurt Loki, but when it did hit him it showed his Frost Giant form. He turned toward her and his skin faded back to it's original hue. When it did, he aimed his scepter in her direction. But before he could fire it at Lil, Dil levitated a frying pan and hit him on the head. Loki became unconscious and he fell to the floor. When he hit the ground, Susie's eye's went back to their original color and Tommy unwrapped himself from around her.

Susie shook her head and she asked "What happened?".

"Loki took over your mind Susie." Dil said.

"Well then, thank you for helping me." Susie said.

"Your welcome." Dil said.

When he was done speaking, Peter said "Let's go.".

* * *

Back in the castle, Nightmare watched them.

"So Loki has also been defeated." Nightmare said. He then said "But Spongebab will drag them to a watery grave!".

In his cage, Emmet silently said "Watch out you guys.".


	11. Spongebab

**Chapter 11: Spongebab**

Back outside, The Rugrats and Wylstyle exited the cavern. Before them stood the castle.

"Let's go!" Wyldstyle said.

But as they approached the castle, something jumped out of the moat and landed on the ground in front of The Rugrats and Wyldstyle.

The figure resembled Spongebob and it stood at exactly 4'0. But instead of having blue eyes and buck teeth, it had green eyes and straight teeth.

"Hi, I'm Spongebab." the sponge said. It waved at The Rugrats and at Wyldstyle.

Kimi waved back. But then, she felt something wrap itself around her ankles. She looked down and she saw a tentacle that's skin resembled Spongebab's. She then glanced at Spongebab and she was horrified at what she saw.

Spongebab's eyes changed from green to black, his teeth became sharp, and he grew to be about 10 feet tall.

Kimi then backed away and she turned around to run. But as she did, Spongebab's organic construct wrapped itself around Kimi's ankle and it made her land face down on the ground. The Rugrats and Wyldstyle started running towards her as she turned her back and started pulling.

When Spongebab saw everyone running to Kimi, he used one of his tentacles to strike them and that caused them to be knocked back a couple of feet. Spongebab's tentacles then went from her ankle up to her leg, then to her stomach, and eventually around her neck.

She was soon choking and she was gasping as the feeling of asphyxia began to take over and it faded away not just mentally but physically. Spongebab then began to drag her with him into the moat. Each attempt at grasping for air caused him to squeeze his grip harder. As he pulled her towards the moat, Spongebab could see Peter, Chuckie, and Angelica running towards Kimi. He swiped one of his tentacles at them but they flew up into the air in time, They started flying towards Kimi but Spongebab swiped the tentacle at them again and this time he managed to hit them and knock them back a few feet.

With them out of the way, Spongebab finally pulled Kimi underwater. Everyone got up and Peter ran towards the moat.

"Peter what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to dive underwater and rescue Kimi." Peter said.

And with that, Peter dove underwater. Since he had flying powers, he was able to soar through the water. He found Kimi who was unconscious from Spongebab's grip and the lack of oxygen. He flew over to the tentacle that had it's grip on her and he fired an electrical charge at it. Spongebab screamed out in pain and he let go of Kimi. Peter flew over to Kimi, wrapped his arms around her waist, and he shot out of the water. He flew back to The Rugrats and Wyldstyle and he set her down gently on the ground.

"Is she dead?" Chuckie asked.

Peter shook his head and he started giving her CPR. After 5 seconds, she woke up, rolled over, and coughed out water. She then looked up at everyone and she asked "What happened?".

"You almost drowned underwater, but I dove in and saved you." Peter said.

Kimi looked at him and she said "Thank you.".

But no sooner then she had said that when Spongebab rose out of the water.

"You think that you have defeated me? Well that was just the beginning!" Spongebab exclaimed in a monstrous tone.

He then slammed a tentacle down onto Angelica, but she rolled out of the way and then she dove her claws into the tentacle that almost crushed her.

Spongebab screamed out in pain and he was about to swipe another tentacle at her when Peter swung his hand. A blast of white mist erupted from it around him and immediately the ground exploded into an arc partially surrounding him of long, slanted, three foot jagged icicles pointed out, which almost formed a fence of ice around him.

The icicles also happened to impale Spongebab in the chest. He gasped and then his eyes slowly closed. Spongebab then collapsed back into the moat from where he had come.

When he was gone, The Rugrats and Wyldstyle entered the castle.

"This is going to take a while to find Nightmare." Chuckie said. He then asked "I'm scared. What horrors await us here?".

"Don't be a coward Chuckie." Dil said. He then said "You have Super Strength! And I'm sure that your abilities will be useful in the final battle.".

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Nightmare watched them from his magic mirror.

"It seems that Spongebab has failed me." Nightmare said. He then said "But my minions throughout this castle will stop them! I got gargoyles, phantoms, and other creatures at my command! And in case if they fail, I willl await them!".

Up in his cage, Emmet anxiously awaited the arrival of The Rugrats and Wyldstyle. He knew that they would come for him.


End file.
